1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to air filtering devices and more specifically it relates to an electrostatic supercharger screen. The electrostatic supercharger screen will remove small micron particles in an air flow duct that will normally flow through the air filter located behind the electrostatic supercharger screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous air filtering devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,724,457 to Besser; 2,992,700 to Silverman et al.; 4,115,082 to Newell; 4,880,448 to Scherrer and 5,525,145 to Hodge all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.